12 Days of Christmas on the Titanic
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: The Titanic has been lost at sea. By lost I mean, they cannot find land, they've just been sailing aimlessly for months. Because of this, all the passengers and crew will be stuck celebrating Christmas on the ship of dreams. Here are little one-shots showing just how some of them celebrate the holidays under these strange circumstances. Based on the song '12 days of Christmas'.
1. Andrews

**On the first day of Christmas James Cameron gave to me:**

**The Blueprints to the RMS Titanic  
**

Thomas Andrews was very glum this Christmas Eve, in the year 1912. Of course, he didn't let anyone else know he was glum, it wasn't like him to be glum, but here alone in his stateroom he let himself wallow in sadness. Nothing seemed to be going right on this voyage! Nothing at all! Titanic had been lost in the middle of the ocean for more than 8 months, and he hadn't been able to contact his wife or his uncle or anyone. The Marconi operators kept trying to contact someone, whether it be another ship or land or anybody! Yet they never received any response back! Someone knew where they were though, because they kept flying a plane overhead that dropped food! Yet the plane never led them to land, even when they tried to follow it!

His ship wasn't the only thing that was lost though. His blueprints were also lost! He'd left them on his desk and gone out on the deck for a little fresh air, and when he returned, they were gone. After questioning the ship's staff, it turned out one of the maids had cleaned up his room and thrown the blueprints out by mistake. He tried to get them back, but he was too late. Seeing as they'd burned through all the coal on the ship, they were burning garbage now, and his precious blueprints had been tossed carelessly into one of the fiery boilers, never to be seen again.

He blamed Mr. Ismay, the selfish man had merely laughed when Thomas had told him of the lost blueprints. He'd waved his hand 'You can always draw up new ones' he'd said. Mr. Andrews had never been closer to punching someone, and he hated the feeling. Mr. Ismay continued to laugh at him as he nearly cried, all his hard work gone! And what was more than that, Ismay was always after him to do something. Whether it was fix something, or send messages to the captain, or sound the ship even though everything was running perfectly smooth. Thomas loved his ship, but after being stuck at sea for so long, he was getting tired of being run around it.

Tonight he sat in his stateroom, on the verge of depression. No family, no blueprints, and his finger throbbed from when he'd cut himself fixing a passenger's light fixture earlier today. He not only felt sad that he had nothing to live for on this ship anymore, but he felt under appreciated. If something broke, the stewards would always say 'Oh don't worry, Mr. Andrews will fix it'. Sometimes he felt as though people broke things on purpose just to watch him fix it! The obsessive compulsive side of him couldn't just leave the object broken! No, he had to fix it the very instant he heard about it! Everyone knew this, it didn't matter if their heater mysteriously broke at 4 in the morning, he'd be right there in his pajamas to fix it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mr. Andrews stood, walking over and opening it. One of the stewards stood there "Sir, Mr. Ismay would like to see you right now" he said. Mr. Andrews smiled slightly and thanked him before closing the door and letting out a soft groan. The last person he wanted to see right now was Bruce! What could the pompous man possibly want on Christmas Eve anyhow?

Throwing on his overcoat and shoes, he headed down to B deck, and then to Mr. Ismay's stateroom. He knocked on the door and Bruce almost immediately answered, with a smile on his face "Thomas! It's good to see you! Please come in" he said, ushering the confused shipbuilder into his room. Thomas felt slightly unnerved by this behavior, what had Mr. Ismay so chipper? Last conversation he'd had with the ship's owner the man had nearly been in tears because he'd missed his wedding anniversary at the beginning of the month.

Mr. Ismay had Thomas sit down on the couch by the fireplace. Mr. Andrews fidgeted with his hands, suddenly finding them very interested. He wanted to go back to his stateroom to sulk. But perhaps Ismay would have something worthwhile to tell him, perhaps he would tell him that the Marconi operators had successfully contacted land, perhaps they'd found his blueprints! He suddenly directed all his attention to Bruce, hoping, praying that this was the reason he'd been called down here.

The ship owner paced all over his stateroom, organizing things in a strange manner. Finally a maid showed up with a tea cart and after Bruce had a brief conversation and handed her something, she was gone. Thomas thought nothing of the strange parcel he'd given her as Bruce poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him before pouring himself a cup and sitting down. He took a sip of the steaming liquid then spoke "Thomas, I've called you down here tonight for no reason in particular. So please, relax!" he encouraged. Mr. Andrews remained on the edge of his seat though, and instead felt inclined to ask "If you don't mind Mr. Ismay? Why have you sent for me then if not to fix something or inform me of something?".

To this Mr. Ismay smiled again "Well Thomas, I will honestly admit to you I was feeling rather lonely on this Christmas Eve. It is strange, not being home with my family. You must feel the same surely" he said. Thomas could only nod and take a delicate sip of his tea as Mr. Ismay continued "I wonder what your Uncle is thinking right now. Poor man must be worried sick. I do hope those Marconi boys can contact someone before the New Year. Don't you agree?". Thomas once again can only bring himself to nod and fidget in his seat. He doesn't want to make small talk with his boss! He still wants to return to his room to sulk.

Suddenly the clock on the mantel above the fireplace chimes and Mr. Ismay smiles "Ah, midnight!" he holds his tea cup out "Merry Christmas Tommy" he says. Politely and with a small smile Mr. Andrews clinks his tea cup against Bruce's "Merry Christmas Bruce" he replies. Once they'd both had a long sip of their tea Mr. Ismay suddenly chuckles "Do you believe you'll get anything from Saint Nicholas?" he asks teasingly. In response Thomas laughs, and it is a genuine laugh "While I do believe I've been good this year, I don't think the poor man will be able to find my ship . What do you think?" he asks.

Mr. Ismay leans back in his chair "Well I wouldn't doubt the man Thomas, I'm sure he knows where we are" he replies earnestly. Thomas hardly takes him seriously, chuckling "How will he come Bruce? Will he land on the roof over the officers quarters? Will he jump down the smokestacks? I certainly hope he chooses the false one to jump down". Bruce shrugs his shoulders before standing "Saint Nick probably watched you build her Thomas. I'm sure he can get in without a problem" he replies. Thomas stands up with Mr. Ismay, carefully putting his tea cup back onto the cart "Thank you for the tea Mr. Ismay, but I'm afraid it is late and I would like to turn in for the night" he replies.

The man smiles and nods "Indeed Tommy, I understand. Thank you for keeping me company. Perhaps I'll see you at mass this morning?" he asks. Tommy nods and smiles "Yes, I will meet you there. Merry Christmas Bruce" he says as he steps out the door. "Merry Christmas Tommy" is the reply before Mr. Ismay shuts the door and leaves Mr. Andrews in the hall. The shipbuilder begins heading back up towards A Deck, in a much better mood than he'd been coming down. As he walks he hums 'I saw three ships' cheerfully, occasionally wishing a maid or steward Merry Christmas when they crossed his path.

Finally making it to his stateroom, he stands outside and fishes for the key in his coat pocket. It takes him a few moments to locate it, but when he does he makes quick work of getting into his stateroom and shutting the door behind him. In the time he'd been gone his fire had gone out, and the entire room was particularly dark. Sighing, he turned on one of the lamps near his desk and his eyes widened in surprise.

Sitting on his desk, was a box of some sort wrapped in colorful paper and topped with a perfect bow. He looked at the box, settling his eyes on a tag that read 'To: Tommy Andrews. From: Santa. Do not open until Christmas'. From Santa? The box really had the builder's interest now! He picked up the box and shook it, it was incredibly light and it didn't really sound like there was anything in there. He was about to set the box down and return to bed when he realized, it was technically Christmas morning! Excitedly, he tore at the paper, and ended up uncovering a plain cardboard box.

Once again, Mr. Andrews shook the box next to his ear but still heard nothing. What could be in the box? Carefully, he lifted the lid of the box and peaked inside, before slamming it shut again and staring at the box wide eyed. Perhaps he'd seen it wrong, perhaps it had only been his imagination! With a flick of his wrist the lid of the box was ripped off and tossed to the side of the room, fully revealing the contents of the box.

He reached down carefully, as though touching the gift would cause it to disappear. His fingers gently wrapped around the blue paper and he lifted it out of the box, spreading it across his desk and putting weights on it to keep it open. These were his blueprints! He recognized every little note he'd written on the ship's plans, every addition or subtraction he'd made, even the extra lifeboats he wanted to add when they docked in New York City!

There were some coal smudges here and there on the paper, and the corner of the blueprints were burned. His eyes continued to comb over the blueprints, memorizing every word, every line on it. Suddenly his eyes caught on a message written in neat scroll at the bottom of the blueprints. He began to read 'Dear Thomas, I know you were very distraught when you could not find your blueprints. I tore the boiler rooms apart, and I managed to save them for you. I apologize for them being dirty and burned, they were just about to be put in the furnace when I intercepted. You have done such good work on my ship, finding these blueprints was the least I could do for you. Merry Christmas Thomas, and thank you for your excellent service. Your Friend, Joseph Ismay. P.S. St. Nicholas isn't real, you silly man. Were you excited when you read that tag on the box?'.

Mr. Andrews swiped the tear that had managed to slip down his cheek and he laughed lightheartedly. Yes, Mr. Ismay was pompous, annoying, and too proud of this ship for his own good. But he was indeed his friend, and a good man at heart. And why shouldn't he have been proud of this ship? Looking down at the blueprints, Thomas realized something very important. This ship, these blueprints, would never have come to fruition without Mr. Ismay. It was all his idea, his dream, and he'd had put his faith in Thomas to make his dream come true.

Heading to his bedroom, he changed before crawling under the blankets and shutting his eyes. Yes, Mr. Ismay was the biggest jerk he knew, but he was also the greatest friend he'd ever had.


	2. Astors

**On the second day of Christmas James Cameron gave to me**

**2 handmade dresses  
**

Madeleine Astor was usually a very quiet, unassuming girl. Except for today! She didn't mean to snap, she was just frustrated! She'd tried to get into her favorite gown this morning, but her swelled stomach made it so she couldn't fit. She'd ripped the dress by accident trying to get in, and it made her incredibly angry. So now she sat in the stateroom all by herself, still in her nightgown. The only company she had was Kitty, which was John's airedale.

Speaking of John, he was gone. She wasn't exactly sure where he had headed off to, but he certainly wasn't here. Perhaps he'd gone off to the smoking room to tell the other men what a terrible little wife she was. She'd snapped at him terribly this morning after ruining her dress, saying it was all his fault that she was fat now. After she'd snapped at him she'd gone into their bedroom, slammed the door shut, and cried like a child. When she was done crying, she reentered the stateroom meaning to apologize, only to find he was gone.

Now she felt absolutely terrible, and what made things worse was that it was Christmas Eve. They should have been snuggling on the couch together, enjoying each others company and talking about the future and their child. Suddenly the door opened and Madeleine jumped slightly, startled. John came into the room with two rather large, carefully wrapped boxes in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him before setting the boxes down on the table.

"My goodness Maddie, didn't you bother to turn the heater on? It's frigid in here!" he said. She lowered her head slightly, mumbling that she had forgotten. She really hadn't noticed the cold, she was too upset. Deciding that calling for a maid would take too long, the Colonel started a fire by himself and draped a blanket over his wife's shoulders before sitting down next to her "I know you're upset Maddie, it's alright to be. But please, don't fret anymore. I know you didn't mean what you said this morning" he told her.

She sniffled and felt tears brimming in her eyes at his words. He was always so kind to her, and yet she'd snapped at him. It wasn't his fault she couldn't do the things she wanted to do anymore. Not really! When he noticed her tears he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, letting her bury her face in his side and cry "I'm so sorry John!" she said. He kissed the top of her head affectionately and sighed "Maddie you don't need to be sorry. I know it must be hard. But I've gotten you something to make up for it" he told her.

This made her slightly more upset, he actually got her something after she said those horrible things to him! She didn't even have anything to give him in return! Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she began to laugh. She felt John put his fingers under her chin and tilt her head up so she was looking at him. She still continued to laugh and he raised an eyebrow in confusion "What's so funny?" he asked her after a moment. She continued to laugh as he wiped her stray tears away, stuttering before finally managing to ask "Oh John, where on earth could you have possibly found something worthwhile on this ship to give to me? We've been stranded in the middle of the ocean for months!".

He smiled "Oh, don't doubt that your presents are worthwhile! It took quite a bit of effort to get them, but I did!" he told her. She looked around him at the boxes, full of curiosity that she could hardly contain "Well do I get to open my presents?" she asked. He chuckled and shook his head "I'm sorry to say, but it's not Christmas yet" he told her. She stood up and pulled on his arm "Well come on then John! Let's go to bed right now so Christmas comes sooner!".

He leaned back on the couch "Gee I don't know Maddie, I'm pretty comfortable sitting right here!" he told her teasingly. She shoved his shoulder with all her might, which wasn't much, and he laughed "Alright I'm coming dear!" he said. He stood and escorted her back to their bedroom. It took a while for him to get her to settle down though, as he'd excited her a great deal. She tried to get him to tell her what he'd gotten her by playing a round of 20,000 questions, but he hadn't caved and eventually she fell asleep. He went to sleep soon after her.

The next morning he woke to find Madeleine still asleep, which was a relief! Mornings where he woke up before her meant good days, as it meant no morning sickness that day! He nudged her awake gently and she groaned, trying to swat him away "I'm busy!" she told him. He chuckled "Don't you want to open your presents?" he asked. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and he looked at him with a look of confusion for a moment, before her face finally lit up "Oh yes!". She sat up and hopped out of bed, groaning slightly. Her ankles were swelled and she had trouble when she first got on her feet in the morning. John was right by her side and helped her into the sitting room, sitting her on the couch.

He picked up the two boxes from the table and sat next to her "Alright, which would you like to open first. Both of them are good" he told her. She looked at both boxes before looking down at Kitty "Which one do you think I should pick boy?" she asked. The airedale nudged the box on the right and she took it from John. She excitedly tore open the paper and opened the box. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the box in shock "But John!" she said "How did you get this?" she asked.

The Colonel stood and gently took the gift out of the box. It was a gown, but not just any gown, Maddie's favorite, the one she'd broken the seams of the day before. It had been altered, that was for sure. He pointed out the alterations "You don't have to worry anymore Maddie. You'll fit in it now! And you'll still look as beautiful as ever!" he promised. She smiled and took the gown in her hands "How though?" she asked. He chuckled "You know, the third class passengers are quite a kind group of people. I went down there and found a group of seamstresses. They agreed to make an order I placed and I payed handsomely for it, but when you ruined your favorite dress I brought it down and they very kindly agreed to mend it on one condition" he told her.

She raised an eyebrow "What condition?" she asked. He laughed "Well they said they wanted a free day in first class. So I talked with the Captain and Mr. Ismay and..." he trailed off and Madeleine gasped, before giggling "You mean they're going to let the third class passengers up here?" she asked. He nodded "Yep, they get their free day" he looked at the clock on the mantel and chuckled "Actually you know they get their free day today!" he told her. The couple both laughed as they thought of their aristocratic friends fainting at the sight of the poor immigrants using their gym equipment and swimming in their pool. The more they thought about it, the more they laughed.

Finally Madeleine looked at the other box "So is that another dress?" she asked. He nodded and handed her the box, allowing her to open it. She pulled out the gown and gasped "Oh John, I think I have a new favorite gown! It's so beautiful!" she told him. Indeed, the gown was just like the expensive ones she saw in boutiques in France. It amazed her that the third class had made this just for her. John smiled "Oh, you can thank the seamstresses later when they come up! Perhaps you can wear it and show it off" he told her. Madeleine kissed him "You mean this one will fit too?" she asked excitedly. He nodded "Can't have you breaking all of your dresses with our child. The two of you should fit in that just splendidly" he told her.

She kissed him, her eyes brimming with tears of joy "Oh John, I'm so sorry I don't have anything for you!" she told him. He smiled and rested a hand on her stomach "You're gift to me will just be a little late, that's all" he replied. Maddie sighed and put her hand over his "Are you happy?" he asked her after a moment. She laughed at him, reaching for the gown he still held in his other hand and running her fingers over it "I've never been more happy in my entire life" she told him easily. And it was true, after everything they'd been through, all the negative press and all her morning sickness, it was worth it. She couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N. Hello! Thanks for the positive feedback guys! Here's day 2, the Astors. It's just so FLUFFEH!. Now if it isn't already clear, the order of characters is going to be alphabetical. Therefore tomorrow is going to be Molly Brown's day. Don't worry though, Jack and Rose will have their day. And I'll give you a hint, they will be the 5th day. Who do you think will be giving 5 somethings, and what will those 5 somethings be? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming! They motivate me to write. Now here's a little warning for you. I originally planned to update this story every day as a sort of countdown to Christmas, however my internet has been acting up lately and I have a lot of work to do at school which is stopping me from typing it there. But don't worry, you will have all 12 Titanic days before Christmas Eve! Hopefully before the supposed 'End of the World' (That is the 21st for anyone who doesn't know).  
**

**Thanks for Reading!  
**


	3. Molly Brown

**On the third day of Christmas James Cameron gave to me**

**3 classes swimming  
**

Christmas day, and Margret Brown had no one on the ship to share it with. Not that it was about to get the upbeat woman down, nothing could ruin Molly's cheerful attitude! She decided that since everyone on the ship would be celebrating with their loved ones, today would be a perfect day to use the swimming pool on the ship. Not a soul would be there, she could stay there as long as she wanted with no worries!

However, the staff on the ship had failed to give Molly the memo about the third class being allowed to use the first class facilities, and when she arrived there was quite a sight to behold. The pool was full of third class passengers, while a timid group of second class passengers were staring at them in horror from the far side of the room. Several rebellious first class teenage boys who didn't want to spent Christmas with their snooty families, were grouped on the opposite side of the pool from the second class passengers, trying to figure out how the poor immigrants had gotten permission to use the swimming pool.

All three classes stared at each other, venom in their eyes. This wasn't going to do for Molly Brown, not in the slightest. She marched over to the first class boys and put her hands on her hips "Sonny, why ya standin there lookin like a fool?" she asked the Thayer's teenage son, Jack. He blinked in surprise at her "Mrs. Brown. Don't you see the, the poor people in the pool?" he asked. Molly raised an eyebrow at him "And?" she asked.

Jack stuttered "Well uh, they aren't supposed to be here. Are they?" he asked her, suddenly feeling timid. Molly shrugged "It's Christmas day, ya know that? Why not let em swim?" she asked and Jack shook his head "But how can we swim with them?". Molly huffed "There's only one way to find out sonny!" she told him. With a giant shove, Jack is send stumbling towards the edge of the pool. Before he could stop himself he'd splashed into the water and everyone in the room held their breath and waited.

He surfaced, spitting out warm salt water and making faces. After he was done showing his displeasure over the salty water, he looked around. He was in the same pool as the third class passengers, and he hadn't died from it. He smiled at them akwardly, giving a little wave before one of the children splashed him and stuck their tongue out at him. He gasped at the child in shock, before splashing the child back.

Molly watched, smiling proudly as Jack continued to play with the child. After a moment he turned to the other boys who were standing at the edge of the pool "Come on fellas! The waters fine!" he said. The boys looked at each other, unsure of themselves. A wary glance towards Mrs. Brown showed she was preparing to shove the rest of boys into the pool and they all charged towards the pool, jumping in one by one.

At seeing that it was clearly alright for the first and third classes to swim together, the second class all quickly joined in the fun. Everyone in the pool agreed to a game of Marco Polo, just before the game started Jack looked up "Aren't you coming Mrs. Brown?" he asked. She shook her head, laughing "Son, that pool is much too crowded now! I'm just going to head back to my stateroom now. But enjoy yourselves!" she replied.

Happy there was peace amongst the classes, Molly sauntered back to her stateroom. Changing into one of her more leisurely dresses, she settled beside the fireplace with a book by Sigmund Freud. She hoped perhaps there would be more peace amongst the classes in the future, she liked the thought. The fact the three classes were all playing Marco Polo in the swimming pool, even if it was just today, was enough of a Christmas Present for her. She wouldn't have asked for anything else in the world.


	4. Fleet and Lee

**On the fourth day of Christmas James Cameron gave to me**

**Four pairs of Binoculars  
**

"Bloody Hell, why do we have to be out here on Christmas Eve anyhow?" Fredrick Fleet grumbles as he sits in the crows nest with his partner, Reginald Lee. The four lookouts had drawn straws earlier that day, and now the losers were sitting out in the cold on Christmas Eve watching for icebergs. Lee shivers and hugs himself, rubbing his arms "What iceberg is gonna hit us on Christmas Eve anyhow? Would be rather rude of em eh?".

Fleet chuckles, before bring his hands to his mouth and breathing on them "Not that it matters anyway. Can't see a bloody thing. It's pretty useless of us to sit up here. Really wish we had some binoculars or something" he replies. Lee nods and leans back in the crows nest, still shivering "I can't feel my arse, is that a bad thing?" he asks. Fleet, who was rubbing his hands together, shoves him "Sod off, I'm not rubbing your arse to help it get warm" he replies.

Reginald looks away from him, his eyes falling on the sky. It's a crystal clear night, and every star in the sky is visible. Suddenly his eyes widen and he grabs his partner by the arm, pointing at the sky "Look at that!" he exclaims. The two men watch as a shooting star streaks across the sky, before vanishing just as quickly as it appeared.

Lee smiles "Ah! That means we get to make a wish right?" he asks, grinning like a fool. Fleet nods, before resuming his efforts to keep his hands warm "It does! But I don't believe in that sorta stuff" he replies casually, to which Lee nudges him "Come on Fredrick! It's Christmas Eve! Maybe we'll have some sort of Christmas Miracle!" he encourages. Fleet rolls his eyes "Fine, what are you wishing for?" he asks through chattering teeth, finally getting ready to give up on his efforts.

"I can't tell you! It won't come true!" he replies. Fleet raises an eyebrow "Well make it something good. Like wish for fur lined jackets for the pair of us or something" he tells him. Lee chuckles "Who says I'm going to wish for anything to benefit you? You don't even believe!" he says. Fleet crosses his arms "Fine! I'll never help you out in a spot then! In fact. I'm using my wish to spite you!" he declares. Lee raises an eyebrow "Oh yea? Well whatever you wish for to happen to me I'm going to think of something a ton worse to happen to your sorry arse!" he replies.

After an intense stare down Fleet rolls his eyes "Alright. You make your wish and I'll make mine and we'll see who's is worse!". They continue to glare at each other a moment longer, before they each turn and sit with their backs to each other "Fine" Lee nods. Reginald closes his eyes, whispering his wish under his breath, while Fleet just squints into the darkness trying to spot icebergs. He makes his wish in his head, and he thinks it's a very good wish. Once Lee is finished making his wish, they begin to banter over who's colder. They still don't look at each other, but as the night gets colder they eventually end up pressing their backs together.

Several hours later, in the early light of Christmas morning. The other two lookouts come to relieve the two frozen men from their post. Their fingers are so numb they can hardly climb down from the crows nest, and they stumble across the deck like a pair of drunkards to get into the warm ship. Wordlessly, they part ways and go to their own cabins to defrost. They have hardly been in their rooms a moment when they both fly out, brandishing a box wrapped in shiny paper and topped with a festive bow.

"Bleedin Christ! You got one too?" Fleet asks as he stands face to face with a stunned Lee. His partner nods and they both look down at the boxes. Finally Lee breaks the silence "You don't think-?" he asks, but Fleet is already tearing the paper away. An officer walks by, giving them a strange look, and the two decide it would be best to bring the gifts out of view of their crewmates.

Ducking into Fleet's cabin, he puts the box on the bed and finishes tearing into it. His eyes grow wide as he reaches down, pulling out two pairs of binoculars. Lee's eyes grow wide as well "Why the hell did you wish for two?" he asks and Fleet smiles sheepishly "Well I wished for binoculars for each of us" he replies. Lee suddenly begins laughing, so hard he has to support himself on Fleet's desk. Fredrick stares at him, totally bemused before asking "What's so funny?".

Still laughing, Lee opens his present, pulling out an identical set of binoculars "I wished for the same bloody thing!" he replies. The two men both stand there and laugh, before Fleet smacks Lee in the back "Merry Christmas you bastard" he says cheerily. Lee returns the gesture before picking up his box and heading for the door. Before he leaves he looks at Fleet over his shoulder and smiles "And a Happy New Year you twat".


End file.
